


You Understand Me

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Somewhat Anti-Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma realizes that no one has put as much time and effort into understanding her as Regina, she decides to break up with her boyfriend in favor of the mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Understand Me

“He doesn’t understand you like I do,” Regina responded in an even tone.

The blonde stilled, the woman’s confidence having struck a chord with her. It was true. No one had ever taken the time to understand her like Regina.

“You’re right.” Emma nodded in agreement, causing the mayor to become taken aback. “What am I doing with him anyway?”

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all these years, had she _finally_  been able to reach through to the blonde? If this were a dream, she wished it would never end.

“I’m going to do it,” the blonde decided. “I’m going to break up with Hook.”

___

The next day Regina caught sight of the savior walking out the door to Granny’s with two to-go mugs in her hand. The mayor’s expression instantly morphed into a frown, assuming the second cup was for her pirate lover.

“Hello, Regina!” The blonde greeted enthusiastically.

The brunette offered her a polite smile. “Morning, Sheriff Swan.”

Emma frowned at the woman’s formality. She had thought they were passed that by now. “Is everything all right? Did I do something?”

“Everything’s fine,” Regina responded, though the crack in her voice betrayed her. Unable to keep her tears at bay, the woman pushed past the blonde, ignoring her when she called her name from behind.

___

“I just don’t understand why she’s acting so strange!” Emma exclaimed, slamming her bawled fist onto the kitchen counter. Her mother flashed her a sympathetic look.

“You know Regina, honey. She tends to shut people out at times. Don’t worry. She’ll come around soon,” reassured the woman.

“On another note,” Snow began, hoping to change the topic to a lighter subject. “How was your date with Hook?” 

The blonde let out a loud groan and instantly Snow knew she’d made a mistake by bringing it up. “It didn’t go well?” she guessed.

“It was…” The savior trailed off. “Actually, no. I broke up with him.”

“You what?” Snow exclaimed with a wide-eye expression. “But he’s your–”

“Ex-boyfriend now,” the blonde corrected before the words could escape her mother’s mouth. “And I’m fine with it. Seriously, it’s no big deal.”

The woman eyed her daughter before nodding. “Okay, then. May I ask  _why_  you–”

“Nope! Gotta gay–I mean–go!” Emma jumped from the barstool and rushed out the door, not ready to have _that_ conversation with her mother…yet.

She _needed_  to talk to Regina.

___

Emma found the woman at her office, using the excuse ‘to drop off some paperwork’ to get past her assistant.

“What can I do for you, Miss Swan?” the brunette questioned, her eyes glued to her computer.

“I-I was looking to talk to you about something. It’s kinda serious.” Instantly, the mayor’s eyes were on her, fear covering each corner of her face.

“It’s nothing to do with Henry,” Emma rushed to explain, having had an inkling of where the woman’s mind went. The brunette let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Then what is _so_ important that you had to interrupt both of our afternoons for, then, hmm?” the mayor challenged.

“Will you stop with the snark, Regina? I’m trying to come out here!” Emma snapped. Her hands rushed to cover her mouth at the slip up.

Regina’s eyes went wide and then she scooted her chair away from her computer, folding her hands neatly in her lap. “Well, in that case...go on, dear. Please continue.”

“I…I wanted to let you know that I broke up with Hook.”

“You broke up with him?” Regina furrowed her brows, her mind traveling back to the two cups the blonde was sporting earlier that day.

Emma nodded. “Last night.” She inhaled a deep breath before continuing, “I was going to tell you this morning over coffee but you ran away before I had the chance.”

A blush crept up the brunette’s face. So the coffee was for _her._

“Y-you said you had a confession?” Regina questioned, her voice sounding as if they were discussing a business deal.

“Right, yeah.” Emma met the woman’s eyes. “I realized that I didn’t want someone who’d only be available when it was convenient for them and had a hook for a hand. I want some who would stand by me, even on my worst days and help talk me out of murdering my ex-best friend or whatever.”

“I want someone who’d be willing to put those they loved before themself, even if it means sending them off to another world to live with someone they couldn’t stand, just so they could be happy,” the blonde continued. “I want someone–” She looked up to meet the mayor’s tear-filled eyes.

“I want someone like you, Regina,” she confessed. “Dammit. I want _you.”_  

The brunette let out a deep sob at the admission. “You do?”

“I do," the savior nodded.

Regina’s face lifted into a teary-eyed smile. “I want you, too.”


End file.
